


Even if it's dangerous, Alright?

by cyena6969



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, But also, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Reunions, Yena Yuri, Yulyen, post disbandment, yenyul, yurena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyena6969/pseuds/cyena6969
Summary: 2024. Reunion. Grudge. Past. Struggle. Present. Love. Future.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Here we go agaiin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho! This is my first ever fic, I've had this plot in mind for a looooooooooong time, and maybe after posting I will find more reasons to write (if you're reading this, that means I haven't abandoned this fic yet). Also, my style is probably different from most users? Since I love to focus on conversations instead of what happens in between. So if you're not a fan of dialogues, I doubt you'll enjoy this work.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about it, as a comment or in my cc https://curiouscat.qa/yenayeonie
> 
> Enjoy!

It was 3pm when the manager called Yena. She sighed when she picked up the phone call, expecting a rant about her slacking in practise or how she isn't supposed to go out every night for a walk. But it wasn't any of that. Yena was supposed to meet the CEO later that evening, which confused her because she can probably count on one hand how often she saw him, let alone went to his office. And the fact that the manager didn't call Jiwon says that she will go there alone. “I haven't been slacking **that much** she thought…

Yena arrived at the CEO’s office at 6pm and knocked on the door. He invited her in, his office wasn't fancy, but simple and chic. He commanded her to sit down so they could talk.

“Hows practice going, Yena?”

Ah shit, he knows…. “Ahhh hehe, well, it's been good!” not awkward at all…

“That's good to know. But there has been a change of plans…”

Oh no. “I swear i haven't been slacking that much, it's just that I’m in a tired-phase and-”

“Calm down, yena. It has nothing to do with that. Its about IZ*ONE”

“Uh, what? What about them?”

“You will have a reunion. A comeback with promotion and two concerts.”

“Yeah I’ve heard that before….”

“This time it's true, though. Every agency already met up and decided on the period. From now on, you won't be training with the others anymore

“But our comeback. It's in 6 weeks..”

“You won't participate. From next week onwards, you will move back into the Swing dorm and participate in their schedule. 5 months, including the concerts.”

Yena was baffled, shocked and somehow thoughtless. Sure, she has been in touch with some members. Chaewon is her best friend and she often meets with Chaeyeon. Their group chat was still active, but… being back? After three years? It didn't seem real at all.

“Do… do the others know?”

“They should know by now. We planned on telling you at the same time. A little gift, if you will. We all know how much you miss each other”  
The last sentence didn't feel sincere at all.. More like a… threat? 

“I see… thanks for letting me know” she bowed 90 degrees, ready to head out. At the door, the ceo called her again.

“Yena, after that whole thing is over, we need to talk about your contract. It's coming up for re-signing soon" he said stearnly.

“Yes, sir.” She bowed again and headed out. 

It's been three years since D-Day. At the beginning, they all tried to stay in contact with each other, promised to meet often and hang out. It didn't work, of course. Sakura, Nako and Hitomi returned to Japan not long after, getting a warm welcome from their fans and members. They were missed, and they've been missed in Korea ever since. Besides Hitomi. She graduated after being 2 months in Japan and returned. Why? Because of Chaewon. There have been talks between Hitomi and MNET too, for a radio show she would be allowed to host. A one hour long segment during prime time from Monday to Friday. She loved it, it was much better than the 15 minute segment once a week she got before. But she also missed it. Performing, that is.

Chaewon and Eunbi debuted in a new girl group by WOOLLIM, instantly surpassing the success from prior WOOLLIM groups. They weren’t as big as they were before, but are managing and they are happy. Being a little less popular also has his good sides after all. Eunbi has a side-gig as a producer, gaining more and more attention for her work.

Chaewon and Hitomi are in a relationship. People suspect it, but no one **really** knows besides the IZ*ONE members and their managers. Chaewon was reluctant to let hitomi give up on her home, her families and especially dancing, but she couldn't convince the peach otherwise. Hitomi wanted it, and so she got it. 

The others are managing, too. Chaeyeon joined BYJs dance studio, choreographing for every top-group there is. ITZY? AESPA? Enhypen? Treasure? You name them, she did it. She won multiple awards for best choreography.

Minju became an actress, starting with some smaller roles she is slowly but surely climbing the ladder in the K-Drama scene. She is in high demand and really loved, her clumsy yet angelic character never changed. 

Hyewon became a successful model, traveling the world and doing what she wants. She’s very popular on Instagram with 20 million followers. 

Yujin and Wonyoung became **the** dreamteam in the KPop scene. After they debuted in Starship's new girl group, they instantly became the top-rookie group, snatching every award show’s trophies. It's a smaller group, 6 members, which gives both of them more exposure and ways to shine. Wonyoung is officially the nation's center, while Yujin is being praised for her steady, deep and dreamy voice. 

That only leaves Yuri. Some think she has it the best, some say the opposite. It's somewhere in between, probably. She became not just a soloist, but **the** soloist. She sings drama OSTs, movie soundtracks, commercials; writes and composes for dramas, movies, other groups and her own songs too. She is called the next IU or Taeyeon. She made it, she really really made it. But to her, something is missing. She is alone. Alone on stage, alone in the studio. Alone in her apartment. Just her and her thoughts. After that fight with Yena (she doesn’t even remember the reason anymore), she wanted to quickly resolve it.. But it never happened. Yuri tried to call Yena the whole evening, night and even morning, but she didn’t pick up. When Yuri tried to talk to her, Yena just said she needs time. So Yuri gave it to her. Yena never reached out to her. Then, after the disbandment, Yena went back to Yuehua and they instantly announced her as the new member of Everglow. Yuri went to their dorm, in one final attempt to get Yena to talk… but it went horrible. Yena shouted at her, of how Yuri should respect her decision and 'don't make it harder for us than it is', then she walked away. Letting Yuri stand in that hallway, she stood there for what felt like forever until a staff member told her she needed to go. They've seen each other, of course. At music and award shows. But they didn't talk, didn't text, didn't have any form of interactions besides them stealing glances at each other and looking away when the other caught them. 

Fans knew something was up. Everyone in IZONE regularly posted pictures of the others that they found in their gallery, but Yuri never posted one with Yena and vice versa. Another indication were Yuri's songs, full of sorrow, missed chances, regret, and love. Yena knew exactly which lines were meant for her, and even though it hurts like hell, Yena listens to every song Yuri had her hands on. Even now. 

Yena walked back to the practise room where the Everglow members were waiting. She wasn't ready for the talk, but it had to be done. She was sure they would support her, anyway. As soon as she stepped a foot inside, the others stopped what they were doing and swarmed her. “Is everything okay? What did the CEO want? Are you in trouble?” were the repeating questions.  
“Everything is fine, it had nothing to do with my slacking", she chuckled, "but… this comeback will be without me. We’re having a reunion.”

Yena cried.

After the talk, she finally checked her phone. 300+ messages in the IZ*ONE group chat, everyone was super happy and excited, a lot of crying and heart emojis were sent. Yena typed:  
“I'm not gonna backread, but you guys can't believe how happy I am that we are finally back together♥”. She wished she could be more excited than this, type a more hyped message than this, but she just can't. There are too many thoughts on her mind: what about her contract, will Everglow have a successful comeback, and most importantly… how will it go with Yuri? They haven't talked in years, she’s pretty sure Yuri hated her (which was understandable, of course). How is she supposed to handle working everyday with the girl that despises her? Whoms heart she broke? It was going to be tough. She wished she were happy about this reunion, but the only feeling in her heart is fright. 

The others knew something was up, this wasn’t a typical Yena-message. But they also didn’t mention anything, besides Chaeyeon who instantly shot her a private message.

  
“be ready at 8, im coming over with food~”  
“and no, you cant decline~”

Yena sighed, she knew they were gonna have to talk and there wasn't a way to avoid it.

“alright, i missed you♥” she texted. 

Chaeyeon arrived at Everglows dorm at exactly 8pm, two bags full of chicken and fries, because she needed to feed 8 people. And Yena doesn’t exactly eat little (a habit from the IZ*ONE days, when they used to spend most of their money on food). Chaeyeon was greeted warmly, being close to Everglow ever since IZONE’s debut, and especially after she choreographed for them. The girls were sitting in the living room, eating deliciously and chatting about this and that. Sihyeon broke the news to Chaeyeon that Everglow will be making a comeback soon, with Chaeyeon instantly looking at Yena who just nodded while avoiding eye contact. Chaeyeon congratulated all of them and wished them to do well in their upcoming promotions.

The girls finished eating until E:U spoke to the round “I guess it’s time to leave you two alone, huh? You probably have lots to talk about” and thanked Chaeyeon again for the food. The Everglow members hugged her and went into their rooms, leaving Yena and Chaeyeon alone.

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Yena said while staring at the ceiling.

“What do you mean?”

“This is the moment we’ve all been waiting for, and I can’t even be truly happy about it” she said with a sad smile on her face.

“It’s because of her, right?”

Yena just nodded. 

Silence.

“It’s the guilt that is creeping up. I know I did her wrong. I know I hurt her. So so badly. If I could, I would handle everything differently. But it’s too late. I made peace with it. I thought it’s done. But now… everything comes back”

Chaeyeon moved closer to Yena, leaning her head on Yena’s shoulder.

“You know, Yuri cried a lot. She debated to quit everything on the spot, move back to Busan and go to university. It was hard to convince her to stay”

Yena just shook her head, looking down at the floor with tears in her eyes. 

Chaeyeon continued “I’m not done yet. I’m not telling you this to make you feel even worse, but she moved on too, you know? She’s a woman, not the little kid who always slept at 8pm. She’s a big girl now. I’m not saying she forgave you, or that she isn’t still hurt. But she is professional enough to handle being with you in the same room. And you should be able to do so too, okay? Of course it’s gonna be tough at the start. I can already imagine you, Hyewon, Chaewon and Yujin being noisy and chaotic as hell."

Yena smiled at that thought.

"So you better take everything as it comes and go from there.”

“You know, Chae, I never truly stopped loving her.”

“I know, but you don’t need me to tell me this. You need to tell **her**.”

Yena just nodded. “Thank you Chae, I don’t know what I would do without you”

Chaeyeon gave Yena a hug and stood up. “I guess we’ll see each other on monday, huh? I hope you bring a better mood to the meeting."

Yena hugged her again “I hope so too. Thank you again, and get home safely, yeah?”


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yena and Yuri make physical contact, another talk with Chaeyeon, and a fatal night.

Monday, 8AM, Swing Entertainment 

To say Yena slept well during last night would be a lie. She can’t even remember if she slept at all, she just knows she feels like a car ran her over. She packed her bags last night, just one suitcase for now. She plans on going back and forth if she needs something. Now she stands in front of the building she used to enter daily, she takes a deep breath and enters the pin code on the lock. The door unlocks and she walks in.

She greets the receptionist with a shy “Hello” and bow.

“I am Choi Yena, I’m here .. uhm .. because of IZ*ONE?”

“Ah yes, you can leave your suitcase in the storage room over there, the CEO is waiting for you in the office” the receptionist explained.

“Oh, thank you. May I ask if .. anyone else is already here?”

The receptionist smiled: “You’re the second to last to arrive, Ms. Choi”

  
Yena sighed. With a quick “thank you” and a bow she walks to the storage room and sees a lot of suitcases already piling up. She smiles at the sight, seeing a lot more than 10 suitcases. Someone must’ve brought their whole attire already. She spots one with at least 20 different city tags, from London, Madrid, New York, Tokyo all the way to Sydney. It's probably Kwangbae’s. Another one has cute peach and KakaoFriends stickers, another is the brightest pink she has ever seen. She puts her suitcase next to the others and proceeds to walk to the elevator, putting the button for the floor with the CEO’s office.

  
Arriving at the floor, she can already hear the others. They’ve always been loud and wild when they’ve all been together, ‘I guess nothing has changed over the years’ she thought. She took a last deep breath, collected all her energy and opened the door. Everyone instantly looked at her and after a split second silence, they mobbed her. The first to hug her was Yujin; even though they saw each other a lot during promotions, they never had much time to hang out. Everyone cheerfully greeted Yena, patting her back and butt, with the last one being Eunbi. Eunbi and Yena always had a special bond, they both relied on each other a lot during IZ*ONE's days, and their hug wasn’t as wild as the others, it was filled with emotion and happiness to finally be reunited again. They offered Yena a seat on one of the couches, next to Chaewon, Hitomi and Kwangbae. Chaewon instantly clinged onto Yena and Yena enjoying every second of it. She looked at Hitomi and stuck her tongue out, mocking her for cuddling with Chaewon. Hii could just laugh at the sight.

“Yuri should be arriving any second, she kinda overslept again” Minju said.

“What’s new. If it weren’t for me or Nako, she never would’ve been on time back then” Chaeyeon said smilingly.  
Everyone started laughing and voiced their agreement. Chaewon held the older’s hands, and when the name of Yuri fell, she squeezed Yena’s hand. ‘It’s gonna be okay’.

They started questioning Yena, about how’s it going Everglow, if she’s happy, what she’s up to nowadays. She explained that they are having a comeback soon, but they pulled her out of it because of IZ*ONE. The others were shocked, but even more happy that it worked out in the end. Everyone was telling stories about what happened in those 3 years (of course they were still in close contact, but after a while, you stop reporting everything that happened in your life), laughing and arguing together like in the good ol’ days. Then suddenly, the door opened again. It was **her**. Jo Yuri.

“Eeeey sleepy head, I’m glad you found time for us” Eunbi said teasingly.

Everyone got up and rushed over to Yuri, hugging and welcoming her.

“Our famous main vocal, finally you’re here” Chaeyeon said which made Yuri shy.

“I’m not famous”, she replied.

“Yeah, tell that to all your RAKs and PAKs you’re getting everytime you release something,” Eunbi said snarkily. 

Chaewon, who was cuddled to Yena’s side, looked at Yena and gave her an encouraging smile. Yena sighed, and got up too. ‘I need to pretend everything is okay, the others dont know. They are not allowed to know’.

“Eeeey what’s up Joyul” Yena said, hugging Yuri.

The other was baffled by that sudden action, they haven’t talked to each other for 5 years. And now this? Yuri was highly offended, but tried to play along, it’s better if the others dont know.

“He-hey Yena-unnie” she awkwardly replied. ‘Wow nice job Jo Yuri’ she thought. They both avoided making eye-contact and succeeded. Yuri sat down on the couch next to Yena’s, with Chaeyeon, Nako and Minju.

“I can’t believe you overslept on this day. THIS day. Jo Yuri, I would say I’m surprised but I’m actually not”, Eunbi said.

“I’m sorrryyyy”, Yuri whined, “but I couldn’t sleep well last time. Too much excitement” she confessed. “I was about to-”

The door opened again and the CEO walked in. Everyone stood up and greeted him, while he walked to his desk in front of them. He sat down and started talking about them moving into their old dorm, the schedule (which is going to be packed) and the tour. He mentioned that it’s going to be hectic, and asks for everyone to pull together since they don’t have a lot of time. He continued talking for half an hour before saying goodbye. The members got up and prepared to go to the van, which will take them to the dorm. Yujin instantly jumped over to Yena, putting her arm around her shoulder and just giggled.

  
“Yah, how much taller will you get Yujinie” Yena complained.

“I know I know, I’m just so happy to live with you again!”

“Who said you guys are gonna live together? We haven’t decided on the dorm-setup yet” Eunbi interrupted them.

“What do you mean? Aren’t we using the old setup?” Minju asked.

“Nope, I decided that we will switch things up with the up-and-down game. It will be random so no one complains. And since we are all old enough now, no need for Chaeyeon and me to watch over you guys. At least I hope so” she said while side-eyeing Yena, in which the other took a little bit of offense on. 

“Okay okay, I get it. But even if you and I aren’t in the same dorm, I’m gonna visit you often” Yujin said playfully. 

They arrived at the elevator and realized not everyone will fit in, so the first 6 people entered, one of them being Yuri. Yena remained in the waiting team and played around with Yujin. As the doors closed, Yena risked a look inside the elevator and caught Yuri staring at her with an emotionless expression. They kept looking at each other until the door fully closed, being unable to look away. 

‘This is going to be fun…’ Yena thought.

They all waited in the lobby for their managers to arrive, Yena sticking to Yujins and Chaewons side, while Yuri was at the other end all cuddly with Hyewon. It was loud, as expected with 12 young women, and the receptionist and staff were visibly sick of it. Their managers came with their security, and before they left they told them that a horde of reporters and fansites were waiting outside. The security will go first and clear the path, then the girls will come out. How they all knew about this was still a mystery and not important right now. The security went out and after 5 minutes they gave the go-sign for the girls and managers. Walking through the small front door, the standing arrangement of the girls was all gone. Everyone mixed up and suddenly Yuri was next to Yena. The path was small and really crowded, so they naturally walked very close to each other. There was a lot of shouting, cameras flashing constantly. Yuri was visibly struggling with that much sudden attention, being a soloist has its perks after all. She only looked down, eyes wide yet feeling empty. Yena took Yuri's hand in hers, squeezing it to signalise that it is alright. Neither of them let go, Yuri even squeezing Yena's hand more tightly. When they arrived at the van, Yuri let go. She mouthed something to the other girl that she didn't understand, and walked to her seat, not even once looking in Yena's direction. Yena took her seat at the end of the van, next to Sakura and Nako. She sat down with a big sigh, fiddling with her hands and wondering what got over her. She looked outside the window and saw hundreds of people standing there, trying to get at least a little sneak peak. She remembered the times when this was normal.

The drive to the dorm went by faster than expected, the mood being really great overall. They were talking and laughing a lot, reminding themselves of old stories from when they were still together. Like how Hitomi’s egg exploded in the microwave, Minju eating 4 week old pizza or about the time Yena got raided in maplestory by WIZ*ONE.   
Once they arrived at the apartment complex, they realized its the complex of their old dorm.

“Eunbi-unnie, is this forreal? Is it gonna be our old dorm?” Wonyoung curiously asked.

“Yes. To my understanding, they were going to give us a different dorm since they expected people to live here. But they checked and it’s empty right now, so we are going to move in again” Eunbi explained.

Once they entered the building and before going to their floor, Eunbi gathered them in the big foyer.

“Okay guys, before we go up, let’s decide the dorm set-up. Everyone build a circle and close your eyes. On my count, move your hand either up or down. Got it?”

Everyone answered “Yes!” in unison as if it’s the most natural thing. 

They all gathered in a circle, with Chaewon rushing next to Yena. “Pick low” Chaewon whispered to Yena, in which the other replied with a nod. 

“Okay everyone, close your eyes. On my count. One. Two. Three! Okaaay, it is decided! You can open your eyes”, Eunbi announced.

Yena slowly opened her eyes and looked next to her, where Chaewon’s hand is supposed to be down. She can’t find it, so she looks up and sees that Chaewon actually raised her hand. Her mouth dropped open by that betrayal but before she could speak, Chaewon said “I never said I’m putting my hand down too, unnie” with a sheepish smile. Yena shakes her head and looks around, seeing who she’s paired up with. She wanted to disappear right at that moment.

The dorms were as followed: 

Dorm 1 - Eunbi, Hyewon, Chaewon, Minju, Nako, Hitomi

Dorm 2 - Sakura, Yena, Chaeyeon, Yuri, Yujin, Wonyoung

It’s been 2 days since they moved in, Yena and Yuri are practically ignoring each other, which didn’t go unnoticed by the others. But Chaeyeon talked to them and said that they shouldn’t get involved in this, that Yena and Yuri are pros so that it won’t affect their comeback. 

Yena got a solo room this time, it’s rather small but enough space for her. It was 11pm and she was laying on the bed, playing with her switch when it suddenly knocked.

“Come in!” Yena said.

It was Chaeyeon who came in, holding two glasses of wine in her hand. 

“I hope you don’t mind me coming that late. Would you like one?” she offered one glass.

“Yeah sure, but what’s the occasion?” Yena replied and grabbed the glass.

“Well, I just had a talk with the kids. Because they noticed how you and Yuri treat each other. And I want to talk to you about it.”

“You know that they aren’t kids anymore right?” Yena laughed, “but I guess they will always be your babies in the end.”

Chaeyeon smiled. “They are worried about you and Yuri’s relationship. And that it might affect the entire team.”

“You know that you don’t have to worry about that, right? We’re professionals, we won’t show it on stage..” Yena said, trying to hide her sad undertone.

“I told them that, yeah. And they understood and accepted it. But I’m here because I have a request for you.”

“Oh no.. “

“Please try to act normally with Yuri, Yena. I’m not demanding that you guys get up close and lovey-dovey again, but please, at least greet each other. Don’t fall silent when the other is talking or outright leave the room. That’s all I want”, Chaeyeons serious tone filling the room with thick air.

Yena contemplated what to say. On the one hand, she would be super happy to finally act somewhat normally with Yuri again. She is her soulmate, after all. On the other hand, it scared the living shit out of her, 3 years of no contact whatsoever and only admiring from afar, Yena made her mind up with it being like this forever. Changing that now would bring new complications to her emotions.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, Yena… but if it helps, I talked with Yuri about it earlier. She agreed with it if you agree with it.”

“Sh-she what? She agreed to it? Why would she? Earlier she was-”

“Hey, calm down” Chaeyeon said calmly, “she told me about the hand-holding-incident or whatever you guys wanna call that. She was just baffled and confused. Don’t be too harsh on her for that.”

It made sense what Chaeyeon said, which made Yena somewhat furious. Even though Chaeyeon is younger, she always acted more like an adult that Yena did. Chaeyeon was the mom number 2 for them, and will probably be it forever.

“Okay… I will try my best. But under one condition” Yena demanded.

Chaeyeon smiled and took the last sip off of her glass “I’m all ears.”

“You won’t try to handle Yuri and my situation anymore. This is something between me and her, and if we can’t make it work, it’s over. Okay? I don’t want you to send messages to each other.”

Chaeyeon instantly agreed. “Deal! Oh my god, do you know how sick I was of playing the mediator for you guys. Please get your shit together.”

“I will try, but Yuri has to try too.”

“She will, trust me. Now, I’m going to bed. So much serious talking today made my mind go woosh.”

“Sleep well, Chaeyeon. And thank you.”

“Anything for you” Chaeyeon said with a smile and closed the door behind her.

  
  


Later that night, after drowning the bottle Chaeyeon left at the end of Yena’s bed (she’s a devil and angel at the same time, Yena thought), she decided to go on a mission. A mission no drunk person should go on alone, especially not in the middle of the night when everyone is sleeping. The mission: going to the toilet. Yena was still unfamiliar with the dorm; she knew the general direction of things but didn’t have that sense where something might stand. Not that it would’ve helped with how much she tumbled. She kicked her foot on a plant pot here, fell over the end of the sofa there. She made a ruckus in the dorm, but no one came out of their rooms. Until the door next where Yena was standing opened.

“Yena-unnie?”

Oh-oh. This voice.

“What are you doing?” the voice asked.

“Uuuh… I was just…” Yena held herself on the wall. “Nothing?”

“Are you drunk!?”

“Haha noooo~ Why would you” *hiccup* “think that~”

“I can’t believe you, really! Do you know that we have practice tomorrow morning?!” the voice whisper-shouted at her.

“I was just… going to the… bathroom! Yeah~ because I need to pee really” *hiccup* “badly.”

“You’re already past the bathroom. Oh my god. C’mon.”

The person who was a bit smaller held Yena by the upper arm to escort her to the bathroom. Yena was still tumbling and needed to hold onto things as much as possible, nearly dropping something from the shelve. 

“Here, go in. When you’re done, I will escort you to your bedroom. Hurry” the voice said sternly and obviously annoyed. Not that Yena could sense it in her current form anyway.

After a minute or two, Yena exited the bathroom.

“You didn’t even flush! Oh my god, Yena! Get it together!” the whisper-shouting continued.

“Oops, hihi.” Yena somehow found that situation super hilarious.

“Come on now” the voice said, holding Yena by the arm and waist. They were close. Really close.

Navigating a drunk Yena through the dorm was the last thing Yuri imagined when coming here. Having any physical contact with Yena wasn’t part of Yuri’s plan. And yet, here she is. 

When they entered Yena’s room, Yuri saw the bottle of wine at Yena’s nightstand. 

“Did you drink the whole bottle?” she asked.

“Nooooo, Chaeyeon drank a glass too. You know, we talked about you” *hiccup* Yena replied and sat down on her bed.

That sparked Yuri’s curiosity. “Oh? What did you talk about me?”, Yuri standing in front of Yena now.

“You know… just the… standard things” Yena slurred. “How we should get it together… but it’s not easy you know? With all those fee” *hiccup* “feelings” she confessed.

“Feelings? What feelings?” Yuri was completely taking advantage of that situation, but she thought that Yena won’t remember anything anyway. So why not ask a few more questions.

“You know… My feelings for you, Jjoyul… You really don’t leave my mind” Yena scolded. It was kinda cute, actually. Getting scolded by a drunk woman. But it also made Yuri confused. Does Yena still love me? What are the feelings she’s talking about?

“I don’t leave your mind, huh? I have a confession to make too… You never left mine either.”

  
When Yuri spoke the last syllable, she bent down and gave Yena a kiss. On the lips. While tears started to run down her cheeks. She left the room shortly after, leaving a drunk Yena still sitting on her bed, having a lonely tear leaving her eye too.


	3. The eyes I used to call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Yena struggling at practice, Ssamyen being dorks and an impactful car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!  
> I never tried to publish the next chapter on Christmas, but here we are!  
> I hope you guys enjoy your family time.
> 
> (Please check out Ben's "Love, ing" video! It has eng subs, too. https://youtu.be/WBahioCWfFQ)

The next morning, Yena got ripped out of her slumber by a loud Yujin yelling at her. 

"Unnie!! You have to wake up! It's 7am and we're meeting the dance teacher in two hours!!"

Yena, way too sleepy to realise anything, pulled the blanket over her head and turned around, now facing the wall.

"Unnie!!!" Yujin yelled even louder.

Yena sat in her bed in an instant, looking around with her eyes and mouth wide open, seemingly confused.

"Unnie, please get dressed. We're heading to the practice room in 10 minutes" Yujin said calmly.

"practice…? FUCK WHAT TIME IS IT??" Yena panicked.

"It's 7am. We're already late.."

"Shit shit shit shit" Yena cursed while jumping out of the bed. An action that she regretted instantly, now realising just how bad of an headache she had. 

She winced in pain while trying to keep her balance.

"Maybe you shouldn't have downed that bottle of wine yesterday. Since when do you even drink that much? You made quiet the ruckus last night. I was about to come out, but Yuri unnie was already there. Anyway, please get ready."

"Y-Yuri came out? I… I don't remember…"

She decided to ask Chaeyeon later for more details and to focus on getting ready now.   
She got dressed in under a minute, throwing on whatever she could grab first. Unfortunately, it was a crop-top jersey. Quiet revealing.  
'But hey, go hard or go home, right?' was her excuse. She doesn't have the time to change for something else anyway, judging from the noise coming from the hallway where everyone was putting on their shoes. She picked up her jacket from the chair and went outside. 

"Guys, give me 3 minutes. Imma go to the bathroom real quick!" she announced, not waiting for a reply and missing the annoyed look the others had on their faces (besides Yuri, who was observing every move of Yena, trying to get a hint if Yena maybe remembers anything from last night).

The drive to the practice studio was as noisy as expected. Everyone was talking over each other, having multiple conversations at the same time. If Yena wouldn't have had a headache already, she would have one by now. Suddenly, she heard her name maybe mentioned and tried to pay attention. 

"Yena unnie, what was happening last night?" Wonyoung asked. "Yujin said you were drunk?"

Panic. Why did Wonyoung have to say this in front of everyone? She tried to think of a lie.

"Hehe, I uuh… I wasn't **drunk** drunk haha. Just a bit tipsy. And I… stumbled over the sofa, yeah. I can still remember everything." A lie. She has no recollection what so ever.

Yujin was about to say something, since she knows Yena was lying, but after receiving Yena's death-stare she decided against it. 

"Huh? What were you doing outside your room then?" 

Was Wonyoung interrogating her? What is she so nosy for? 

"I just… wanted to go to the bathroom?" Yena just took a wild guess as of why someone would walk through the apartment in the middle of the night, having no idea that she was spot on. And also having no idea how much Yuri panicked now. 

"You remember…everything? Even that I brought you to your room?" Yuri asked cautiously. 

'Yena must be lying, right? There is no way Yena would've even let me touch her. There's no way Yena would've said such things...right? And there's no way she- no. Yena must be pretending right now. She **knows** Yena is just trying to cover things up. But that little bit of doubt Yuri had left was more than enough to feed her anxiety. 

"Yeah.. of course? c _augh_ I mean, of course. Thank you for… taking care of me, Yuri-ah" she said with an apologetic smile. She kept looking at Yuri, keeping the same facial expression that would let you forgive anything she did. Yuri, however, was probably the only person it had no effect on right now. 

"Yeah… it's fine."

"Anyway, does anyone know what we're practising today?" Hitomi asked. And with that, the Yena-Yuri topic was gone.

Before they arrived, Yuri got a notification on her phone. 

_Unknown number_

_thank you for not exposing me.._

Yuri just replied with a thumbs up emoji. 

  
  


Practice went… as expected. Even though Yena swallowed an Aspirin she found in the bathroom, her headache had no intentions of going away. She drank two bottles of water, too, which also didn’t help. She felt like shit. This practice was only to see on what level everyone is, to find weaknesses that they are going to work on. It was nothing too exhausting, but with being sleep deprived and hungover, every move hurt. She lost her balance a few times, earning weird looks from the instructors and some laughs from her fellow members, especially Yujin and Chaewon. 

During one break, Yena quickly went to the bathroom to wash her face and escape the noisy practice room. She was holding herself up on the sink, letting the ice-cold water drip down her nose and chin. She was cursing at herself for what she did last night. But she hated herself more for not remembering whatever happened with Yuri, why Yuri even came out and helped her. She wants to remember it so bad.

Suddenly, she heard the door of the bathroom being opened and looked up. It was Chaewon.

“Oh, hey” Yena said.

“Unnie, you okay? Still having a hangover?”

“Just a headache, but I’ll manage.”

“Unnie, I have a question.” Chaewon walked to the sink next to Yena’s to wash her face, too.

“You don’t remember anything from last night, right?”

“I… no, I don’t… but I want to remember. Like, why was she even there? Why was she the one helping me? I just have so many questions…”

“Hmm… Why don’t you just ask her? The babies told us that you and Yuri want to try to become friends again.”

“It’s not that easy, Chaewonie… I, what if I mess things up again? What if she doesn’t want to?”

“It never hurts to try, you know? What could even go wrong? It can’t possibly become worse than now” she chuckled and Yena smiled.

“Yeah… you’re right… I just need to find a good time to spend time with her.”

“You know, someone told me that after practice, Yuri wants to pick up some stuff from her apartment. Why don’t you ask to drive her?”

“Oh that, that’s a great idea! Oh my god, Chaewon!” Yena got so happy that she suddenly hugged the younger, not realizing that the water tap was still running, wetting both of them.

“UNNNNIIEEE, THE WATER WAS STILL RUNNING!” Chaewon yelled, but couldn’t hide her laugh any longer and both of them broke down on the floor.

  
  


After they finished their practice, Yuri said that she wants to go to her apartment. Eunbi and Chaeyeon insisted that they were going to drive her, but she strongly denied. She said that she missed this area and just wants to go for a walk. Yena was sad and disappointed; sad because her plan (or Chaewon’s) didn’t work out, disappointed because she didn’t have the guts to ask first. So everyone took the van back to the dorm besides Yuri. Yena was cursing at herself for missing this opportunity.

An hour after they arrived at the dorm, Yena a loud thunder strike from outside. She isn’t usually scared of that, but the boom was so loud she got startled. She went to the living to ask the others if Yuri has returned by now, which they denied. 

She looked out of the window, seeing thick rain drops falling from the sky. ‘Yuri can’t possibly walk safely home like that’, she thought. She walked back to her room, got her car keys and told the others that she will pick up Yuri. They looked a bit surprised, but weren’t questioning it. 

Arriving in front of Yuri’s apartment building, she saw a small figure struggling with boxes and their umbrella. She parked right next to her, letting the window down while bending over to the passenger seat to have a look at the girl.

“I heard that you need a drive”, Yena said all smiley. 

Yuri was surprised, maybe too surprised so she wasn’t sure how to react, out of all people, Yena trying to pick her up.

“I don’t remember asking for it,” she answered coldly. 

“Well, heroes don’t need to be called, right?” 

“Pfft, no thank you. I’m fine on my own.”

Yena was too cocky for Yuri’s liking and was sure she could manage on her own. She picked up the boxes while holding her umbrella. She didn’t hold them safe, so while trying to change her position, they all fell down. Notebooks, plushies and overall random stuff got scattered on the floor.

“AAAAAAH! FUCK!” Yuri cursed out loudly.

Yena got out of her car, walking towards Yuri she said “It’s okay to accept help from time to time, Yuri-ah.”

Yena didn’t have an umbrella, she was soaked the instant she got out of the car. But she didn’t care, she bent down to pick up Yuri’s stuff, blocking the rain with her body to make sure it wouldn't get too wet. 

Yuri was… in disbelief, not understanding why Yena would do this for her. If it weren’t for her being frustrated, she would probably be touched. 

She crouched down to help Yena and to block the rain with her umbrella for her. She then realized how close they were. Yuri was staring at the older, how she meticulously took care of Yuri’s belongings, putting them carefully back in the boxes.

Yena looked up, directly in Yuri’s eyes and just smiled. 

The car ride… awkward. They wanted to talk, one could feel it, but they didn’t. Both of them did not know how to start the conversation. Until Ben’s “Love, Ing” started playing. They both quietly hummed to the song.

“I listened to the song a lot,” Yuri confessed.

Yena’s heart broke in a thousand pieces. The song, talking about not accepting a break-up and still being in love with the other side, was just too fitting. For both of them. But Yuri didn’t know.

“Yuri-ah, I.... what happened last night?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well… I was quiet… drunk. I can’t remember anything.”

“Yeah, I could tell. You never were great at lying.”

“Sooo…?”

“You were being loud outside, I went to check not knowing it was you. I helped you find the bathroom and the room, that’s… it.”

Yena chuckled. “You were never a good liar, either.”

Yuri just stared at her.

“Please tell me, Yuri... “

Yena parked the car at the underground parking lot and turned off the engine.

“You really want to know?” Yuri asked, her heart pounding.

“Yeah, I… I do.”

Yuri looked down, she sighed and took a deep breath.

Looking back up, she stared at Yena’s eyes. The eyes she used to love so, so much. The eyes that could make her forget everything bad. The eyes she used to call home.

And leaned in.

One hand cupping Yena’s cheek.

And kissed her. 

“That’s what happened last night.”

She got out of the car. Tears silently running down her cheek.


End file.
